WEAPON:Infinity
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Basado en Gundam Wing FROZEN TEARDROP. Creo que es el primer fanfic inspirado en esta novela. Es sólo un drabble de Heero, durante un momento de soledad, sus primeras horas fuera de suspensión y su visión del panorama tras aceptar su misión.


**WEAPON**** –Infinity-**

_**Inspirado en **__**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing FROZEN TEARDROP**_

_**Summary:**_ Basado en Gundam Wing FROZEN TEARDROP. Creo que es el primer fanfic inspirado en esta novela. Es sólo un drabble de Heero, durante un momento de soledad, sus primeras horas fuera de suspensión y su visión del panorama tras aceptar su misión.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Advertencia**_: El drabble puede contener espoilers de la novela, de modo indeterminado.

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

* * *

El paisaje de Marte era completamente diferente al de La Tierra, en esencia, aunque tenía sus parecidos. El agua seguía siendo del mismo color… y aunque el cielo era notoriamente diferente, tenía su coincidencia. También había una luna aquí, Deimos, con las estrellas brillando a lo lejos. La aurora boreal se teñía con colores rojizos… me recordaba a la vez que había viajado con Trowa hacia la Antártica, desafiado por Zechs Marquize.

Zechs Marquize. Milliardo Peacecraft.

Primer presidente de Marte. Muerto.

Alcé el mentón, sin sentir nada en especial, aún apreciando la vista

Los recuerdos implantados por el Sistema Zero estaban claros para mi, frescos, junto a los sucesos conscientes que le subsiguieron. No sé cómo es que tengo en claro su muerte, pero no importa. Milliardo está muerto… el hombre con el que una vez luché por hacerle entender la naturaleza de la sociedad, bajo tierra marciana. No resultaba agradable. No resultaba cómodo. No era _natural._

Recordé por un momento los sucesos previos a mi despertar. Mariemaia ahí frente a mi, sostenida por Lady Une, mi dedo jalando el gatillo, el martillo golpeando el tubo de la bala… y luego todo era negro. También recordé cuando se me informó de mi criogenización, como una misión más en mi vida. Por supuesto, había dicho que no mataría de nuevo. Estaba seguro de esas palabras y de esos sentimientos, no quería volver a sentir que mataba a esa niña y ese perro; ya los había asesinado muchas veces. Pero la guerra era la guerra, la misión era la misión: Relena Peacecraft debía morir. No sería esta la primera vez en que me propusiera esta meta… ¿La conseguiría alguna vez?

Marte debía quedar sin presidente.

Preventers había ordenado la anarquía del planeta, aún sin fines específicos.

Yo no tenía por qué saber de qué se trataba… era solamente un arma, un soldado. Desde el principio así fue, siempre. Una eterna arma de lucha… ¿Sería correcto pensar que mi eliminación acabaría con todos los problemas de la humanidad? _No_. El ser humano aún era demasiado inmaduro para abandonar su egoísmo y avaricia.

– _**¡Princess Aurora! –**_escuché la voz acercándose_**–**_** ¿Listo para moverse, o la suspensión te abarrotó los músculos y ya agotaste tu energía?**

_Duo Maxwell Junior_. Su mirada era algo a lo que tampoco me habituaba. No era como la de Duo. Esta vez sus ojos azules opacos tenían un deje de soberbia y sadismo que no contrastaba con la imagen tan parecida al viejo 02. Reclamaba originalidad, reclamaba autoridad, reclamaba poder. El piloto del Deathscythe nunca había tenido eso en los ojos, al contrario, siempre había estado el misterio, la chispa de vida en sus ojos amatistas. _Chocante_. Era chocante, este mini-Duo dominante y gruñón.

– **¿Qué? –**soltó despectivamente, cansado de que le mirara sin intenciones ni de hablar ni de comunicar nada**–.**

– **Eres una molestia ruidosa. **

Volteé mi rostro de nuevo hacia el vidrio, helado por los menos de 20 grados bajo cero que había en el exterior. Mi campera blanca con capucha me protegía del frío, aunque sólo con mi sudadera verde estuviera bien. Duo, mejor dicho, el _Padre Maxwell_ había insistido porque la usara.

Aún había algo que quería preguntar y no entendía, pero tampoco importaba. ¿Cómo un Shinigami había terminado siendo cura? ¿Cómo un cura tenía un hijo? Ver al viejo Duo rezando por las almas de los muertos no era precisamente un cuadro pintoresco. Está bien. 02 siempre había sabido cómo agregarle un toque personal a los hechos… el que su especialidad se expandiera al área católica era sólo un detalle menor. Así como el que un cura termine teniendo un hijo satánico. Esas cosas no cambiaban.

La sociedad tampoco cambiaba. Por eso yo estaba aquí, ¿No?

No habían aprendido nada… Traize, las personas no aprendieron a coexistir, las personas no aprendieron a luchar por la paz por su cuenta propia.

– **¡Oi, escúchame! **

Volví a voltear hacia el muchacho de largo pelo, pantalones negros, remera lila, y abrigo negro con piel en los hombros. Pese a su deficiente carácter, y su opuesta personalidad a Shinigami, tenían el mismo modo de vestir.

– _**Fat Max**_** dijo que vinieras a comer –**agregó con las manos en la cintura, serio**–.**

Bajé del borde de la ventana sin responderle, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro.

Quizás la sociedad no había cambiado en nada, pero no era tan malo. Aunque el curso de la historia estuviera destinado a hundirse en la oscuridad y jamás salir a flote hacia la luz, este tipo de humanidad en constante lucha les permitía existir a las personas como yo. Personas que no eran más que armas, infinitamente armas, tan peligrosas como débiles; tan fuertes como benignas. Yo seguiré dispuesto a pilotear… en tanto haya algo a qué proteger.

Esta vez Zero no está conmigo, pero Snow Withe será mi compañero.

* * *

**n/a:**

_**Fat Max=**_ Father Maxwell, Padre Maxwell. Abreviación burda de Padre Maxwell, en ingles, propia de Duo jr. 

Bueno, sí, lo sé, ¿Por qué en vez de escribir esto no escribo los que tengo pendientes? Qué les puedo decir, estoy loca con la novela, no me deja dormir, necesitaba descargarme de tanto Gundam Winitis.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que tiene muchos espoilers… pero ni modo. =) también sé que cuando termine de leer la novela me voy a querer dar un tiro por lo inentendible que quedó esto, jaja pero bue!

Dedicado a todas las altas fans de Gundam Wing.

Dejen Review ;x,!

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
